


I just want your eyes to meet me, to greet me

by ShadowInTheBackground



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowInTheBackground/pseuds/ShadowInTheBackground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's heart cracks as Harry looks at him with such admiration that he can't bear to tell him what he's done.  In the middle of the night.  On his own.  Without telling Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want your eyes to meet me, to greet me

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and I'd love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Any ideas for future works would be greatly appreciated <3

Liam slipped into the house as quietly as possible, closing the door slowly to prevent it creaking or banging closed and toeing off his shoes to avoid creating more noise than strictly necessary upon his arrival.  All of the lights were still off which Liam took as a good sign before tip toeing through the hall, heading for the stairs to once again crawl back in next Harry, burying his head in head in the swallows on his chest and dropping off to sleep.  “Hey, Li.”  Harry’s raspy voice called from the living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat on the sofa, blanket wrapped around himself avoiding the cold.  “Where ya been?”

There wasn’t any particularly angry tone to Harry’s voice which made Liam hate himself for doing what he did, especially late at night without Harry knowing and just leaving him in bed alone, wrapped around a pillow instead of around Liam.  Liam dug his toes into the carpet to avoid looking into Harry’s glossy yet sleepy eyes as he thought of how to explain why he ran off in the middle of the night, leaving Harry alone, thinking he could get away with it.

The pair was silent as Harry tried to let Liam decide what to say and Liam tried to pluck up the courage to do so.  Liam ran his hand through his hair, wincing as the pain of his action shot through his right arm, to try and calm himself to tell Harry what he’d done.  “I went out.”  Liam began making Harry’s deep laugh resonate through the darkness of the house.   
“I guessed that.”  Harry’s voice was sincere and soft from sleep and not rude just a little sarcastic, but the loving smile he added to it nearly broke Liam’s heart.  The way he looked at Liam with the same amount of love and admiration he had before Liam had just left without explanation.

Liam took in a large gulp of air before spitting out the words, “And got a tattoo, I’m so sorry, I should have told you, I was so stupid, I don’t blame you for hating me, Harry, I’m so so sorry, I really am bu-” Liam’s rant was ceased as Harry smashed his lips to Liam’s, stealing the words from his mouth with his tongue as their lips moved in sync before Harry pulled away, stroking his thumb over Liam’s stubbled cheek and whispering an apology about ‘morning breath’ making Liam laugh and inform Harry it wasn’t morning yet causing him to grin lopsidedly, dimple prominent in his cheeks.

“So you got a tattoo.”  Harry said, voice soft as he looked deep into Liam’s big brown eyes, willing away the terrified look in them.  
“Yeah.”  Liam replied, eyes dipping to stare at the tattoos across Harry’s ankles.   
“Hey babe, look at me,” Harry murmured, lifting Liam’s face to look him in the eye again, green eyes soft and un-judging.  “I don’t mind that you got a tattoo.” Liam let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  “I mean look at me, Li.  I’m covered in them.”  Harry smiled all dimpled cheeks and shiny teeth as he says, “The thing I did mind was not having my Li-Bear to cuddle up to.”  Liam pulls Harry into a bone crushing hug at that though he physically flinches as Harry drapes his arms over Liam’s, touching his fresh tattoo.

Harry pulls back instantly, knowing smile on his face.  “I take it it’s there then.”  He says, pointing out to it, Liam nods, hunting Harry’s eyes for any sign of disappointment but when he comes up empty he smiles a little.  “Can I see it?”  Harry’s eyes are wide as Liam takes off his jacket and his smooth skin is put on display as Harry flicks on the lights in the room to see it better.  Harry reaches out with careful fingers to remove the bandages from Liam’s skin, dropping kisses to Liam’s fingers when he flinches or hisses in pain until all of the bandages are off and Harry is eyeing up the lashings of black ink along Liam’s forearm, eyes wide and lips open in an ‘O’.

“Do you, erm, like it?”  Liam asks voice shaky as he waits for Harry’s answer but all he can do is look down at the four arrows in wonder and nod slowly.   
“I love it Li, honestly.”  Harry admits trying to hold back his hands from touching the raw inked area.  “What does it mean?”  Harry flushes at that, “I, erm, mean if it has a meaning, it doesn’t have to, I was just...”  This time it’s Liam that stops a rambling rant as he joins his and Harry’s lips together softly before pulling back, a nervous smile etched on his face.  
“It’s you.”  Harry sleepily runs a hand through his hair as he tries to think o how four solid back arrows could ‘be him’.   
“Erm, I’m sorry, what?”  Harry asks, curly hair toppling down to fall flat against his forehead as he tries to blow it away but fails miserably, making Liam laugh as he tucks it behind his ear instead.

“Well, one is you anyway,” Liam explains, hand tucked behind Harry’s head to thread his fingers into the baby curls at the nape of his neck.  “The other three are Lou, Niall and Zayn, ‘cause you’re all like important to me and I thought I would get something to like show and symbolise that, y’know.”  Harry nods swiftly, eyes trained on the black arrows in wonder.   
“I like it.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, course I do, Li.  You’re important to me too.”

Liam smiles at Harry and Harry’s eyes shift to look at Liam’s.  “It’s also to like symbolise us as a whole since it’s my dominant hand,”  Harry chuckles at that before Liam’s quietens him with a quick pinch to his exposed nipples, “so I do everything with it, like write down lyrics, hold my microphone in it, y’know.  All the emotion comes from it.  It’s also the hand you always hold.”  A shy smile forms on Liam’s face as Harry smiles all doe eyed at him, wrapping his arms around him and tipping Liam’s head so it nuzzles into his chest, hot breaths dancing over the swallows inked there, making his skin tremble before slotting his fingers around Liam’s hand and tugging him lightly up the stairs to bed, his left hand in Liam’s right as he wonders how the hell he got this lucky.

Laying down in bed Harry wraps himself around Liam before dropping a sleepy kiss to his lips and whispering “I love you” through the darkness as the sheets engulf the pair, much like sleep as they lay together fingers knotted and happy smiles on each of their faces as they bask in the heat the other creates when they’re both wrapped up together, exactly how they should be and slip into a deep slumber as they press together, feet entwined as they breathe in the other and dream dreams of each other, happy and smiling as they ride though life; together.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own and any comments, good or bad, would be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
